


High off wits end

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, jeonghao, minghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan meets Seungcheol's step brother, Minghao. Minghao's a shy person and Jeonghan doens't take an interest to him, but when Minghao accidnelty intoxicates himslef, Jeonghan takes it upon himself to look out for the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High off wits end

**Author's Note:**

> So there's not enough Jeonghao fanfic, so I took it upon myslef to write this piece. I dunno if it should be a one shot or not, so I won't mark complete yet, it depends on you guys.

Jeonghan waited for Seungcheol by a lamp post near the convinience store. It was Friday and they were invited to a party. Jeonghan checked his phone, he had been waiting for Seungcheol no longer that six minutes, but he was beginning to feel impatient. He was about to head to the party by himself until he saw Seungcheol across the street. He could see that there was someone behind him, but he couldn’t make out who it was. He waited until Seungcheol crossed the street to greet him.

“Hey, sorry I’m late I got caught up,” he said as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"It’s cool,” replied Jeonghan as he  looked over to the stranger behind him. He didn’t know who it was. Seungcheol looked to where Jeonghan’s attention was directed.

“Who’s this?” Jeonghan asked.

“Oh I forgot, you know how my dad remarried right?” he asked. Jeonghan nodded.

“This is my step brother Minghao,” said Seungcheol as he stepped aside and pulled Minghao forward.

“And you decided to bring him with us?” asked Jeonghan, but he didn’t mean it with malice, he was just curious. Jeonghan looked back at Minghao, but Minghao didn’t meet his eyes.

“Yeah. He’s a bit shy, so I thought that this would be a good opportunity for him to open up,” said Seungcheol. Jeonghan looked back to Minghao, he noticed that Minghao was taller than him and that his hair was dyed light brown, a color that didn’t look all too bad might he add.

“How old are you?” he asked him.

“Seventeen,” Minghao replied as he looked at him shyly.

“He’s not even old enough to drink and you’re bringing him to a party where there’ll be booze everywhere,” he said with a raised eyebrow.

“Shit I didn’t think about tha—”

"I don’t like to drink.” Minghao interrupted.

Jeonghan looked at Minghao for a while. He could tell that he was making him feel uncomfortable. He sighed “Alright, let’s go we’re late,” said Jeonghan as he turned around and three of them headed to the party. It didn’t take long for them to get there.

The second they opened the door, music blared through their ears. Minghao looked around in amusement, this was the first time he had been to these kinds of parties. You see, he didn’t really like going out. He was too shy to actually talk to people. The only friends he had managed to make, he left all behind when he moved in with his step brother. He liked having Seungcheol as a brother because he was nice to him and while he didn’t really want to go to this party, he knew Seungcheol was only doing it to help him get some friends.

He continued to look around. Jeonghan wasn’t wrong, there were empty liquor bottles everywhere. Every where he looked he could see people drinking and dancing ridiculously close to each other, he blushed when he saw the way they grinded on each other. He looked back to look for Seungcheol, but he couldn’t find him anywhere.

Great, the one person who was supposedly going to help him had already abandoned him.

There was a tap on his shoulder and he jumped when he heard someone speak behind him. “If you’re looking for Seungcheol, he just left to go talk to that group over there.” Minghao turned to look at the person and was meet with a shorter male with green hair.

“Sorry to scare you. I saw that you came in with Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Oh my names Soonyoung by the way,” he said as he shook Minghao’s had.

“Hi, my names Minghao,” he replied.

“You’re new right? I haven’t seen you around,” asked Soonyoung.

“Yeah.” they spoke for a while and Minghao didn’t really feel as nervous as he did when he entered the house, that was until Soonyoung excused himself to talk to another group of people.

Minghao was left alone again. He looked around in search for Seungcheol, but he was talking to another group of people along with Jeonghan.

Speaking of Jeonghan, when Minghao first saw him he couldn't help but think of him as an angel, he sure looked like one. Jeonghan was extremely good looking, but his chances with him were 0 to 100 because he could tell Jeonghan was one of the popular guys. He didn't fare so well with those kinds of people.

Minghao would have walked to them, but they were talking to a group of people he didn’t know and he didn’t want to ruin their conversation with his shyness.

He walked to the kitchen where it was seemingly empty. He was beginning to get thirsty, but he didn’t want to drink anything alcoholic, so he grabbed a plastic cup and filled it up with water. He leaned by the counter and looked around. The door opened and Minghao turned to see a group of guys who were by the looks of it absolutely smashed. He really hoped they didn’t turn to talk to him because they looked like trouble. He wanted to go home now, but he didn’t want to ruin Seungcheol’s fun.

Minghao tried his best to stay invisible by the counter as the other guys all set their drinks with identical cups as his next to his own. He didn’t have to worry about being seen because it seemed that the group of guys didn't notice his presence.

Minghao took out his cell phone and checked the time. It was currently midnight and he would usually be asleep by now. He yawned as he rubbed both of his eyes and he didn't notice when one of the guys had accidentally grabbed his cup instead of their own.

Minghao waited until they left. Once the coast was clear he let out a deep breath and took a sip of the cup. It tasted funny, it didn't taste like alcohol,but he guesses he was just too tired. He drank the whole thing and after a few minutes he began to feel dizzy. He guesses that there must have been something in that cup he drank. He was feeling a little bit too hot so he unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt. He was beginning to think that coming here was a real bad decision.

* * *

 Jeonghan was talking to a few girls when he noticed that Minghao had headed towards the kitchen. He felt bad for the guy, since he was new and all, but Seungcheol was the one who decided to bring him along so it wasn't his problem.

He supposes that Minghao could make friends here fast. He was rather handsome and that would fit in with the ladies rather quickly, so he took Minghao off of his mind and he resumed to talking to his group of friends.

Not long had passed when he saw a group of guys enter the kitchen. He knew those guys were junkies and he could have sworn he saw them dose their drinks with weird pills. He was no stranger to alcohol, but he never drugged himself.  He would have gone in to make sure Minghao was ok, but he wasn't even sure if he was still in there. He's not even sure why he cares so much. He barely knows the guy.  He continued to speak to another group of people, but he was looking for Minghao around the room. He politely excused himself from the group and went towards Seungcheol who was on the other side of the room.

“Where’s your brother?” he asked. Seungcheol looked to him.

“I don't know.” Seungcheol gave him a blank stare before something clicked in his head and he smiled.

“Don't tell me you like him,” he teased. Jeonghan looked at him with an incredulous look.

“What? no I just-”

“Hold up,” Seungcheol interjected. He looked at him with a suspicious glare.

“I know you're my friend and all, but there's no way you're going to-”

“What?! No he's underage I'm not gonna- you know what forget it,” said Jeonghan as he disbanded from the group and looked for Minghao somewhere else. 

He walked around for a while until he came across the same group of guys that were obviously smashed.

“Oh dude. My drink tastes like pure water,” said one of them.

“Well did you put the stuff in it,” replied another guy.”

“Yeah man. I could've sworn I- Shit, I think i might have switched it with that one loner guy back at the kitchen,” said the guy as Jeonghan approached them.

The guys noticed him and greeted him. “Hey man what's up?”  said the guy who misplaced the drink.

“What was in the drink?” Jeonghan didn't have anytime for pleasantries.

The guy played dumb. “What? I don't know what your talking about?”

Jeonghan was not about to deal with his bullshit.

“Jerry, everyone knows you're a drug addict who gets high more often than not. Now you're going to tell me what the fuck you put in that cup, or so help me,” said Jeonghan as he grabbed him by the collar. He didn't even know Minghao and he was already trying to protect him like he was his girlfriend or something.

“Okay, okay dude. It's some weird pill that gets you high off your ass. If your friend took it, then he's probably having the time of his life right about now,” replied the man known as jerry as he laughed. Jeonghan let him go and he quickly headed towards the kitchen. He opened the door, but there was no sign of him.

He looked up stairs and still no sign of younger male. Again, he questions why he's worried about Minghao. Maybe it's because he looks fragile, but Jeonghan knows that's bullshit. He's attracted to that awkward guy.

He's about to go down downstairs when to his horror he sees Minghao up against a wall. Some guy is feeling him around and he can see it in his eyes that he's scared, but the drugs he's accidentally ingested and the size of the other guy is what is probably stopping him from escaping.

He sighs as he walks over to the pair. He clears his throat and the duo looks over to him. He can see that Minghao looks happy to see someone interrupt them.

“Do you mind?” says the guy. Jeonghan should really just leave so he won't be hurt, but he doesn't.

“Actually I do mind, let him go,” he says coldly.

“What is he your boyfriend or something?” says the guy as he brings Minghao closer to him. Minghao looks like he's about to shit bricks.

“No, but he has no business with you so you either let him go or else,” says Jeonghan the guy can tell he's serious.

“Why don't we let the guy decided. Do you want to go with pretty boy over there or with me, a real man,” says the guy who's obviously past intoxication to Minghao.

Minghao looks from the guy to Jeonghan and in a split second he rushes over to Jeonghan and clutches his arm. He can tell Minghao has been drugged because he's stumbling and he's trying to stay focused.

“Tsk whatever,” says the guy as he heads downstairs in anger.

Jeonghan sighs as he turns back to Minghao and before he knows it Minghao has flung his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

“You really are an angel,” he hears him say. Jeonghan chuckled as he held Minghao within arms length.

“Can you walk?” he asks and Minghao nods. He tries to demonstrate it by walking a few feet, but he manages to fall, but not before Jeonghan grabs his waist and hoists him back up.

"I should not be on baby sitting duty," Jeonghan thinks as he sits Minghao down on a nearby chair.

He goes to stand up, but Minghao once again has a hold of him and is hugging him tightly.

“You saved me. You, an angel, a handsome angel saved me,” Minghao says. It takes a minute before he's able to get off of Minghao. He checks his phone and he sees that it's already one in the morning.

"I'll just take him home," Jeonghan should really get help from Seungcheol seeing as how he's his brother and all, but he can't find him so he takes him downstairs. They stumble a lot but he manages to bring him downstairs and out the house.

It's quiet and lonely unlike the inside, but he prefers it that way.

“Jeonghan,” Minghao says as he giggles.

“I think you're my guardian angel,” Minghao says with another fit of giggles.

“You are high,” says Jeonghan, but he can't help but smile at that comment.

“Let's get you home,” he says as he puts an arm around his waist and puts Minghao’s arms around his neck. He not that heavy, which is good. He can hear Minghao hum an unknown tune as they walk down the street, but suddenly Minghao trips and it sends the both of them to the ground. They both fall on the soft grass and Jeonghan falls on top of Minghao. They stay like that on the floor. Minghao looks from Jeonghan’s eyes to his lips and back. Minghao leans forward and kisses him full on the mouth.

Jeonghan is shocked at first, but he still kisses him back. He can tell Minghao’s never kissed someone because the kiss is sloppy, but he wastes no time in directing Minghao on what to do. They stay like that until Jeonghan remembers the other male is high of his ends and he reluctantly ends the kiss. He hears Minhao wine and it takes all his efforts not to kiss the pout of his mouth.

Minghao drops his head on the grass and takes a deep breath. He's never been this forward.

“Why’d you stop?” he asks while still pouting.

“It's because I'm awkward right?” Minghao says with a frown.

“It's because I'm sh-” he was cut off by a pair of lips on him, but before he can kiss back Jeonghan pulls away.

“You're higher than a bird right now Minghao and you're a minor,” says Jeonghan as he lays down next to him. They stay like that for a while until he gets up and brings Minghao up with him.

“Come on, let's go,” Jeonghan says as he pulls Minghao down the opposite side of the street.

“Uh okay but my house is that way,” says Minghao pointing at the opposite direction.

“ Your staying at my house. If your parents see you like this they'll kill you,” said Jeonghan.

“Mkay,” was all Minghao said. Jeonghan lets him use him as support. He doesn't know how he's going to explain to Minghao why he woke up in his room, but that's a problem for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you think.


End file.
